Teardrops On My Harp
by loveandzelink
Summary: Zelda has long loved Link since that day, but he's set that there is one other for him, clearly not the Light Princess. Yet, she finds herself helping Link find his true love and sets her fate to heartbreak. PostTwilightPrincess. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar."


**a/n:** Hello! I'm so happy you'll be reading my first fanfic! It was enjoyable to write so I hope it's enjoyable to read! This is the first of the Taylor Trilogy for Zelink so if you like this, more will be coming. And happier ones for that matter!

Zelda and Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar" do not belong to me!

happy reading!

~ loveandzelink

* * *

_**Teardrops On My Harp  
**_

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and needing everything we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"I'm going after her," Link announces, thoughtfully turning to regard my reaction.

I smile in encouragement but my heart heavily sinks.

He smiles back, a smile he's reserved just for me, but I'm cognizant that he had given to Midna before.

'_It should be mine. Just mine,_' I believe wistfully.

My thoughts simmer away as he moves his hand, the hand with the Triforce glowing faintly, over mine.

"Will you help me?" He asks—her smile gone—replaced with a grim, set line of determination, of courage.

A pause follows. I think if I do, there's a definite chance he'll reunite with her and from that point on, be happy_._

Will he be happy with just me?

'_Of course not_,' Wisdom, the intelligence in which I bear and hear, quips in, '_He's been with _you_ for these past times. Has there been any indications that he's happier than that day?_'

'_Yes_,' I desperately yearn to argue. But I've attempted everything Wisdom thought of, everything I've thought of, however all that's accomplished is further Link's long lectures of his longing for Midna and only Midna.

Could he not see when he tells me that, it just causes me pain as well?

I slip back to the matter at hand and bite my lower lip as an answer is sealed.

"Of course," I mumble. His bright eyes scintillate in an azure spark as resounding thunder would have had on a depressed sky. My mind echoes '_Big mistake_' as Link graciously grasps my hand.

"Thank you, Zel." His familiar smile charmingly returns, then faces to the sky which coincidentally gleamed the exact and gloomy hue for twilight. Wisdom laughs too uproariously at the unsightly coincidence.

"Beautiful. Just like her," he murmurs, his determined, and devastatingly handsome, features shifts to a softer appearance. Thinking of _her_ even creates him to be lost in a wonderful daydream—or more precisely, a _twilightdream_—all about being with his chosen one and not with a certain nobody who is desperately and hopelessly in love with him.

'_Goddesses, I'm pathetic,_' I think in horror, all the while my heart is devoid of all hope from Link's dreamy demeanor.

I cannot point fingers for loving Midna. He's invariably in love with her. And she is inhumanly beautiful with an exuberant personality to match. I cannot help but compare her creamily gray skin to my pale complexion, her fiery, sunset-hued mane to my wheat-straight hair, and then her goddesses-blessed curves!

I sigh, the list writing on and on beyond her physical goods, and instead focus back to him. But he's not focusing on me. To my disappointment, he's murmuring about how undeniably fantastic and marvelous it will be when he has her back in his arms.

As he obliviously murmurs on, I am well aware of the poignant pieces of my hopeless heart being sucked in the twilight.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"_Ssshhhhh!_" I scold Link whose almost doubled over in laughter. It's almost difficult not to smile at how happy he looks.

We have headed to the library with its enviable collection of information. I have always loved the library and—from my many hours hoarding in such place—easily discovered the department of the Twilight. Surprisingly enough, several bookshelves amassed information. Perhaps we could have reached the solution by now with all these sources.

If it was not that we had gotten a tad off-topic.

"Hahaha... okay, Zelda... does the Prince of Animret spark anything?" Link snickers into the palm of his hand, his azure eyes flashing mischief.

"You mean George the Gorge?" I answer, before simultaneously laughing behind open books.

"He was quite the charmer, was he not?" He jokes, shoving lightly at my shoulder with his own. I grin wickedly and wonder if Link feels any sort of possible jealousy from talking about my past, unsuccessful suitors.

I nudge back and reply, "Yes, he was. Remember how he would talk of his victory battles?" I shudder at the thought of George's disturbing habit.

"Ah, yes," Link's perfectly azure orbs flutters to the painted ceiling, "His Highness would take the captain present of his adversary army and gouge out their eyes. _To see the fear ridden pupils as death took over the rest of their blasted body_." He sighs much like he respected the monster.

"_LINK!_" I shriek and playfully swat him with my book.

He snickers again and easily caught my angled wrist before I could bruise his head. "I'm just jesting with you, Your Highness." He whimpers—much like a puppy does—and lets free of my wrist.

"I know," I giggle and swat him with my book.

He chuckles, enduring the hit from my lengthy book, and adds, "Plus to his oh-so-ability to respect his rivals, he was quite the eater? One might say he ate to gluttony and beyond."

"Oh, yes. He almost devoured all of the kitchen's food supply during his last three-day stay. And we'd usually last three weeks," I inform him, tilting my chin up in a haughty manner. "Also, I am quite relieved that man and I were not to be wed. I'd imagine he'd flatten me to practically a pancake, if we were to retire in the same bed." I giggle, my fingers absently flipping.

But Link drops his book to throw back his head and booms in laughter. His laugh is deep and loud and infectious. I cannot help giggling along, our lighted laughter flourishing by the second. Several servants dusting or rearranging books stop their tasks to lay upon us slimmed glares or curious stares, but they all begone when Link's with me.

"_Aaahh…_" He comically gasps for breaths. "You have quite a sense of humor behind that demure façade you put on, Zelda." His hand moves onto mine which was on a portrait of a bored-looking, Twili prince.

I only smile modestly and lower my flushing face to his warm hand upon mine.

Link notices the slight notion and he smiles_ that smile_. "Thank you for doing this again, Zelda. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a clue," I blurt, then quickly cover a flushed face.

"Oh but, Princess," He nicks the little appellation he's quite fond on, even though I am officially Queen of Hyrule, "could you know what it's like to wish for somebody you know you fell in love, is out there somewhere? And even before, you try to pursue a relationship with someone you know you're not in love with? That was how Ilia and I were. I'd thought I could grow to love her and have a simple family in Ordon, like I never met Midna or saved all of Hyrule."

"But she and you broke it off, did you not?" I mumble to the not-as-bored prince.

"We did. She felt something was amiss and knew it wasn't going to work out. That's when I knew I was in love with Midna." He sighs not of jesting, but of love. "She's the one, Princess. I know it and she knows it. We were destined to work together and now we're destined to find each other. We must fulfill what destiny wants. And we're going to be happy. Forever."

I nod, knowing all his dreams were to be taken by hapless heart when I bed tonight. Suddenly, I was furious that Midna achieved love even if she denied it. Slamming the book closed, I angrily shoved it into a spot into the bookcase with ignorance to Link's hurtful words. My finger then trace worn spines as I randomly point and pull out.

"_Twilight and Light: The Connection to Join Together_," I read the title to myself before discreetly opening it.

Automatically, a page describing the Mirror of Twilight was before me. My breath immediately hitch in my throat but my fingers were fortunately able to move about. After a deep exhale, my index finger nervously pull at the page.

And there it was.

"If the Mirror of Twilight happened to be destroyed or lost, the Goddesses have provided the Light Beings an alternate way into the Twilight Realm…" I read silently to myself.

And suddenly, there are two decisions I have to make.

One, destroy the book and keep my love, _Link_, to myself. Such of the original plan. Although, not an entirely volition for Link. Or two, show the damned book to Link and enclose my future to misery and tears, however Link holds the woman of his life "forever."

Why must decisions be so complicated?

"What have you got there, Princess?" Link finally snaps and turns to me, his azure eyes sparking with curiosity. And the tiniest glimmer of hope.

I smile easily, the three words "Nothing at all…" on the tip of my tongue when my eyes caught the tiny glimmer, the tiny light of Link's hope.

I cannot lie to him.

I musn't.

"Link," I finally breathe, then painstakingly angle the book to let his eyes read, "you may want to look at this…"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing I keep wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

It's been a while since he's gone into the Twilight Realm. In the meanwhile, I have been questioning myself, '_Did Midna said yes? Did Midna said no?_'

'_Of course she said yes! Who would say no to Link?_' Wisdom always growled when I naively asked the same question over and over again.

'_Perhaps Midna does not share the same feelings?_' I meekly answered as my fingers strum a melody of lament onto my harp. I specialized my time for this song just for Link. "_Music are words from the soul_," my instrumental tutor once told me.

"That seems correct," I mumble on the edge of my bed, a large harp settled between my arms. My head leans on the soft, golden wood and I'm perfectly sleepy from the peaceful but melancholy notes my harp constructs.

Just as I swear Link was going to confess his undying love along with the jest of never loving Midna, there was a knock at my door. "_Your Highness,_" follows the timid knocks.

Groaning, I lift my head off the comfortable wood, forcing the hazy mist of sleep out of my head as well. My fingers disappear and I drag myself to grab the doorknob. It twists, the metal uncomfortably cold against my dull red fingers.

A servant boy stood and bowed. "A letter," he informs, holding out a dark grey letter, "Your Grace."

"Thank you," I mumble, plucking the letter out of his hand.

He bows again and leaves.

Shutting the door, I yawn as I peek at the address.

'_Link and Midna_,' I read, wandering to my bed. I carelessly fall down, my whole body creating a wave of ruined fabric under my splayed form. I could care less however messy I may be as my fingers fiddle with the envelope's seal.

I cannot however. I cannot let myself to be hurt any further.

But curiosity beat me to it and my fingers flip up the seal. I turn over to my stomach as I nervously slid the crisp grayish-cream letter out of the envelope and read aloud to myself,

"_Sir Link of Ordon and Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm requests the honor of her Highness, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, to their wedding…_"

Wedding.

I have been punched in my stomach. Pushed to fall down a horrible abyss of misery. Sealed my fate for a tragedy of none hope. Hope was never there to begin with.

Because Midna said yes.

Of course she did.

'_Don't go_,' a soft, shy voice pleads at me. '_You'll only feel hurt and distress. Do you want to keep feeling hurt and distress?_'

'_Of course not_,' I answer truthfully but an foreign voice, a voice penned as the logical however consequential whispered, '_You need to see him again, don't you Zelda?_'

Dare I say yes, when the voice speaks the truth? There was nothing I've _needed_ more than to see him again. To see that lighted grin of his and how bright he would emanate, now that he finally accomplished happiness as destiny foretold him. However, I wait on Wisdom's opinion. The voice of my Triforce stays unusually silent and it's presumed to begone.

I have no wisdom in my next move.

Completely dazzled by seeing smiling dashing Link, I glide over to my desk and retrieve a fresh piece of blank parchment. My soft side brings forth the loud and in small bursts of words, demands me to snap out of my love for Link.

'_Zelda! Think about you're future! Your feelings! Their feelings!_' Soft continues to desperately caution as my quill dips in the ink bottle, before swirling letters onto an empty page.

'_Queen Zelda of Hyrule_,' I find myself writing down, '_has kindly agreed to your request of assenting her royal presence to Sir Link and Queen Midna of the Twilight Realms' wedding…_'

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look into those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

I'm among thousands of Twili in the audience of Link's and Midna's royal wedding. The dark setting is mysteriously beautiful, but there are glowing flowers along the benches and bundled at the altar. The unusual patterns of the Twili marked the walls, casting a soft blue light to immerse the entire occasion.

I shift uncomfortably, not seeing his face, but the slightly intimidating ones of Midna's "friends" to my left and right. They blabber in their foreign language and most of them glance in my direction, to sneak a look at the only other Light Being other than the groom. Their red or orange or red-orange eyes not only stare at me but look inside my very soul.

I despise it here.

Finally, the familiar yet faraway melody of the Twili Wedding March begins to take control over the Twili blabber. But I'm not listening to the music.

I'm gawking at him. Him with his gorgeous bride on his arm.

Where they stand at the towering double doors, Link rises with Midna, their arms linked. A strapless, floor-length gown embellished the bride and a plunging neckline dips dangerously low into Midna's cleavage. Her fiery hair is curled and tumbles around her elegant shoulders and neck. Twili roses are perched in her sunset-orange curls, perfectly real, and some decorate the bouquet Midna holds with both hands.

Exquisite. Flawless. _Enviable._

On the other hand, I'd notice Link had grown his hair out; the locks brushing the sides of his jaw, but they're just alluring to be brushed aside. He bore the most unusual, Twili garb that misfit with his worn-out boots and floppy hat, but in midnight-blue with the signature Twili markings. A head of dirty-blonde hair, flashing azure eyes, and a lopsided grin was all he needed to look as possibly dashing as he was.

_Beautiful._

Finally, they step forward together and proceed to the wedding song. Yet both of them aren't attentive to the walkway, but rather be entranced by each others' adoring expressions.

As much as the jealousy burns through, I would rather side in a washroom toilet.

In slow-motion, they waste forever to only arrive to the first row where I sat, a big obtuse smile taking place on my face yet my eyes chase after the one my heart yearns for.

Strangely enough, Link feels my gaze burning the side of his head and turns to spot me with those sparking, azure eyes. The feeling to leave fortunately fades away as deep fog drifts. I keep my gaze steady, but within mere milliseconds, my easy breathing collapses from soft and shallow to near nothing.

I cannot _breathe_.

His smile reaches up to his eyes now. Midna catches onto the direction where Link was staring and gives me a much Midna-like wink. Forcibly, I wink back. Then I burn a stare into my lap for their picture ruins me.

I try to smile at my hands that dig crescent nails into my white knuckles. To prevent from running away. To prevent from standing up and screaming my honest-to-gods truth to him, to her, to everybody who dare hears. To prevent from ruining the happiest moment in my best friends' lives.

As soon as Link and Midna stop and eagerly faced each other before the priest. He speaks with passion and years of wisdom in his voice, "Dearly beloved."

I shamelessly slipped away.

Time passes quite fast when you drift away from reality. When I snap back to attention, Link was fetching a folded piece of paper from his unique garb. He clears his throat, glances at me, (I smile in encouragement like the friend I am) and unfolds the vows he'd written for this exact moment. Midna smiles lovingly as Link began to read in his soft yet emotionalized articulation.

_Not this again:_ the lines of being destined, being to put into a new adventure, being together again, only forever.

Inside, tears were spilling and I wish my heart out of twilight. Despite it all, he continues, declaring his unfailing love. I have yet to restore my heart when he finishes, his eyes off the paper and into Midna's.

He smiles and folds the paper back into the square.

Midna grins to light up her entire face, and then recites without words on a page.

Hers was moving from her incredible angst. How empty she felt, how much time she took to think about him, how she knew leaving him was a mistake. But now they've reunited and the pain has ceased to hurt. Only joy and love from this moment on...

I'll say. Joy and love for me couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

When she ends her prolonged declaration, the Twili priest declares his own, "... You must claim the bride as your own."

I contorted my face in a very un-Queenly manner. Meanwhile on the altar, Link's long ears perk up—spotted by yours truly—and he grasps Midna's hands in his. Painfully slow, Link tilts up and Midna leans down. I'm entranced and ensnared by Link's vulnerability to love.

'_What are you doing? You promised you'd close your eyes!_' Soft begs.

'_And for the love of the Goddesses, don't make fool of yourself!_' Wisdom hisses.

My dazzled image of Link dissipates from the two's contradictory advice, but Link's real image displays before me.

They engage in passionate liplock and their hands wound around each other portraying an attempt to mold themselves into one being.

'_How lovely,_' I sob to myself as the Twili people jump up and clap along with powerful cheers. All around stood and shout and bombard lights as I only helplessly curl my knees to my chest, my forehead to my knees, my arms around my raised knees, on the lone pew.

Still, I can see them pressed together eternally, probably lost in their own world where only the two of them exist.

Of course. They're now husband and wife.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do_

I swallow Twili wine while smiling foolishly.

The wine doesn't taste anything like Hylian kind but I could care less. It gives the same wonderful numbness that builds over my masochistic heart, recovered by dear liquid intoxicants.

_Look at them_. The very happy couple at the center of the dance floor, Link and Midna. Link, the one I've grown to fall in love with during the past months, and Midna, the one who is my closest friends before past months. Both of them are happily closed off together in their bubble of love. Foreheads touching, hands peacefully entwined, and warmth so close—I could be infected. Their immense emotions radiates towards every being whose having the time of their life at their Queen's wedding.

With the one exception of yours truly. I am the one who dared witness my love marry to my closest my eyes regard closer to Link's dashing face; I find he beams happiness. _True_ happiness. Nothing in Hyrule, where there was only me and him...

Sighing, I motion for a waiter. He steps forward and I snatch four wineglasses off his tray before my hands waves away. He bows and leaves.

I wish it didn't have to resort to this but my only consolation is locked up in my room. A wretched room for the coronation as well where Midna promotes as Twili Queen and Link is no longer a Hylian commoner, but a Twili King. '_You're going to be nothing but a pile of unsolvable pieces by the end of this whole thing_,' someone pipes up. '_Why did you agree to come to this place again?_'

I shrug without the least bit of care and carelessly tip the wine down my throat. When all is drained, I dazedly place the wineglass on the table. I sigh along as the warm numbness strengthens yet I imagine my harp waiting to sing a song. In my mind, my fingers position before strumming a few broken notes. A small lilting hum resounds from my lips.

"Zelda?" A familiar voice calls.

The fingers are off and instead, I gaze into perfect, azure eyes.

I swear then send a quick prayer to the Goddesses for temperance.

"Um… Liiiiinnnkkk… helllooo…" I stutter, now realizing I'm a tad too drunk from the wine in one sitting. Flustered, I clear my throat in an elegant fashion, fit for a Queen.

"Are you drunk, Princess?" He asks, a tiny smile teasing. That smile that's now property of Midna—I scoff mentally.

"A little…" I mumble sheepishly, my own eyes averting his sparking.

His small smile widens. "I ask," he says softly, "because I would love if you'd do the honor of dancing with me?" With that, he offers a dark-gloved hand.

Taken aback, I glance above to a decoration light and—to my own shock—fervently wish in vain that he would simply fall in love with me. Hopelessly, desperately, incredibly; _just like me_. Then I place my hand in his and he leads me to the spotlight.

The Twili symphony sang a Hylrulean waltz, in honor of me, as Link and I positioned ourselves correctly. With perfect timing, he moves in his agile manner. I follow easily, despite my condition at hand.

Perhaps from being in his alleviating arms—and a tad disoriented—my temple meets onto his chest. The Twili garb itched but the warmth splendidly emanated from his body. Warmth soothingly swallows me in its lighted glory, I couldn't help but breathe a lovesick sigh.

Slowly, the Twili people dissipate and my small song lilts again. The corners of Link's mouth curve upward and he pulls me closer into his lovely warmth.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Only him, me, and my song.

'_Moment like these won't last forever_,' Sympathetic Wisdom advices me sagaciously, '_so you'd better remember this dance as your last.._.'

For once, I listen and memorize everything. From the warmth I desperately clung to, to the expanse of heat enveloping me like a deliciously satin blanket, to the notes of my song we have more or less danced to.

And all too quick, it's over.

The symphony strums the final, closing my own, final moments. The end signals Link to lean away, robbing his intoxicating warmth with him, and I falter. But of course, the Hero catches the Princess from her inevitable fall. Arms catch around me and a cry almost slips; the delicious warmth returns over the cold space of my pitiful self. However Link grins, which brightens his already handsome features, as Midna saunters over with her customary mischievous smile. He frees me, leaving me cold and breathless.

Again.

'_What did I tell you?_' Wisdom cackles as I bite back the bile of tears.

"Are you guys finished now?" she asks, dropping a hand on her husband's arm. He nods happily and energetically engulfs her into his chest, causing them to double over in lighted laughter.

I want to cry.

Yet I suck up my remorse and speak,

"Congratulation, you two. Together, you create the most stunning couple. And Midna—you are truly the most beauteous bride." I smile what I hope looks vibrant although I feel like crying. "I am elated for the two of you to finally find each other once again," I lie fluidly, as I become an expert of such.

"It's all thanks to you, Zelda." They chorus with bright-eyed expressions.

"It's nothing at all." I smile from the depths of my torn-up heart, feeling a small ray of joy knowing I was a part of Link's happiness. "The two of you are my most treasured friends... shall the Goddesses bless you with utmost happiness."

"You'll have a life with 'utmost happiness' too, Zel!" Midna quip, waggling her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "And you'll reveal everything when that happens, honey?" She teasingly place her hands on my arm, coaxing me to announce this mystery man.

"Of course," I laugh breezily, although I want nothing more than to scream and cry and speak the truth that it was Link I was in love with, _not ever with any other man_. But that secret, I'll take with me to protect the both of them. "But right now 'tis all about your happiness, my dear friends."

Link and Midna only grin back with ever-growing gratitude before returning to gaze at each with the same lovesick rubbish. Midna lays her hands upon Link's warm, _warm _chest.

'_They look so happy,_' I think as Link snakes his hands around Midna's waist to flatten her against his chest. Wounding her arms around his neck, Midna bents her head down to kiss him lovingly. '_Why can't I be happy?_' I whimper to myself.

Again, they kiss.

Desires arises. My harp. Loneliness. Wine. At least one glass, just enough to bring back the numbness. Unfortunately, I stay perfectly sober by wallowing and choking on my sorrow, faking a smile as Link and Midna blissfully press their lips again and again.

"I love you Link so much…" Midna murmurs against his lips. _The lips I've never tasted._

"I love you Midna and only you," He maneuvers his lips up her face before kissing her earlobe. "You're the only one meant for me…" Link whispers into her ear before taking it into his mouth.

Then, inside, I embrace this hideous, horrible, and more-than-ever horrendous break.

_It was to happen, after all. _

To describe the true feeling is difficult for one to explain. One would call it differently and one would experience it differently. But to me—it hurts, it tears, it tortures without mercy. It does not damage the body but mutilates with the emotions. Somehow though, in the way, it also reaches to the most poignant piece. It shatters the fragile crystallized heart, if only to end like this.

If only I was to end.

Where everything must end in this abyss of misery and despair. I smash with contact of ground then burst into unrecognizable pieces. Everything around me breaks and I have especially broken.

Perhaps, there is one word to depict me.

_Broken._

My breathing stops. My vision blurs. My heart makes it clear, its had far too enough. But the heat behind my eyes boil as heat streams and rises to hellfire flames. My knees presume to agree with my state of mind and give up on me; therefore I could only crumple to the ground. Immediately, Midna and Link break away to hastily accompany me with outstretched arms.

"_Zelda?_" They gasp in unison. Midna grasps my right arm as Link grasps my left. Then they pull me up, eyes flashing unhidden worry.

"I'm—I'm wearisome." It took everything left of me to breathe, yet I hid my face, hid my blurry and weak eyes. "If the two of you will pardon me, I'll be up in my room..." Then, I yank my arms out of tight fingers and slip out, out of that air that snatches me of breath.

"Zelda!" They cry out unified with worry laces in their cries.

I don't look back, knowing if I do, I'll only stay on the ground.

'_Don't cry_,' Soft whispers as I hurry out the door. After it clomps down, I run faster than I believe I have ever ran before. My legs burn as fire was under my feet. My eyes threaten to mark a shameful trail. Desperate, I pick up the masses of my thin but foolishly long dress. It is, however, too long and lifts off behind me as wings.

'_Don't cry,_' Soft repeats as I beg my lungs to keep up with the speed. My feet continue to fly up the stairs, towards anywhere without them.

'_Don't cry,_' Soft repeats again as I shriek at my Twili door to open. But my shriek is cut off by a Goddesses-awful sob. My back arches in defeat and I am _sinking_. My ragged sobs pleadingly aim at all Goddesses. My state is _crashing_. The door flies up, shocked by my tortured sound. I stagger towards the bed where I am _falling_. The room is faintly lit up before it dims to complete darkness.

There.

Nothing.

Here, wonderful numbness consumed. I am grateful for this emptiness and I tiredly slide over to my side as my body begins to mend my searing muscles. I pull a pillow into my chest, and bury my clear face into the forgiving fabric.

'_Maybe I will sleep tonight and everything will go away…_' I think positively.

But then I see a flash of him smiling down at me, while he holds me secure in his warm arms. My poor head spins and the tears are threatened to kindle again.

I questioned a strangled phrase, "How am I to slumber tonight?"

And I resolved as I crawl to the foot of my bed. There—an ancient traveling trunk is resting comfortably. My shaky hands yank it open; I pull out my answer.

My humble harp is safely bundled when I carefully gathered it into my arms.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

First chords slowly resonate and words wind instead of an usual hum. Grinding my eyes shut, I believe, perhaps, I will drift into a forgotten sleep as tears already drift down my cheeks and drips onto the harp.

I still as I acquire my title.

However that doesn't stop the secret sighs, tears, or sobs that pours out profusely much like the waterfall that streams into Lake Hylia. I grip the left side of my chest and with a heavy heart, ask as to why Link had to be _the one_.

Of course, it only responds with a _throb_ instead of a beat.

I laugh bitterly when it reminisces me of times when there was several maids who disappeared and I'd take time out of my hectic schedule for them. Always, I would sat beside a bed that carried deep beneath distorted sheets—a seeming, ill-ridden damsel. Puckered red brim their eyes and their cheeks covered with damp trails.

"What has ill you?" I'd always ask, leaning close to hear their quiet responses.

And they'd always answer, "My heart has been broken, Your Majesty."

I'd shake my head, unable to understand their pain. They'd moan or weep or wail but _always_ laugh. That I was lucky I'd never gotten my heart broken and never will.

Until...

'_Link_,' I think wistfully, '_Why is it that I had to fall in love with you? You're the only one to earn enough of me yet you break me. You're the one these tears are for. You're the one I had to fall into... yet you've fallen for her..._ '

'_He's all that you need to fall into.._.' Wisdom and Soft whisper.

Biting back their truth, I think on, _'He had chosen Midna. I am not Midna. Link affirmed that Midna__ is the only one... that he doesn't need another when he has her..._'

'_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.._. ' Again, they murmur in unison, in harmony, together—unlike me.

'_He hasn't a clue either. No clue that he is all I think about at night. No clue that I believe he's the one! No clue that I yearn to be perfectly made for him! And worst... he has not a damned thought that he is the reason for the teardrops on my harp.._.'

Slowly, I come to an epiphany about these thoughts. My lonely words piece into lyrics into a song.

Shifting to lean against the stony headboard, I perch cross-legged and settle the harp into my silk-covered lap. My cerulean eyes flutter open before my fingers position themselves at the strings as a hum lulls from my lips.

"_Link looks_," I sing softly, plucking back to first chords, "_... at me. I fake a smile so he won't see..._"

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Link was hurriedly making his way up to Zelda's room. His steps are brisk and his apology will be rushed for driving Zelda away with his ignorance. Ignorance since he's married to Midna.

Smiling, he thinks of Midna. 'I love her so much...'

Just then, he realizes he was before Zelda's door. He knocks, remembering how Zelda would always let silence answer. She would then follow.

But this time, silence lingers.

Link is puzzled. '_What has happened? Has she gone to sleep?_' He asks himself, raking through his messy hair in frustration. '_Zelda, what has ill you? What has caused her to faint? Was it the wine? The wine is different from the Hylian and she was a little drunk... I'll have to find out what is amiss_!' He concludes and steps up. The door slams upward.

Link saunters in, engulfed by the darkness. He only needs to enter to incite the lights which frees a small radiance. Quietly, he heads toward a bed where a female figure lies.

Link assumes she's safe in slumber with a conspicuous harp was lying across her chest. '_Well, at least Zel isn't sick._' He supposed with a small smile.

His azure orbs flickers over to his other best friend.

His eyes upon her face, he scrutinizes her closed lids surrounded by tiny tears and some on the tip of long lashes. Others rest on her rosy cheeks and the rest dangle near the gentle lips. The dress was much lighter and longer than Link had remembered as it spills off the bed in a waterfall of silky, blue-green cloth. And the harp that is clutched dearly with beautiful, intricate designs of the three Goddesses. But if Link could lean in closer he could spot...

Suddenly, Zelda shifts and murmurs in her sleep. She lays off her side to her back where her head meets the harp appearing above her heart. Her streaming words are along the name of a certain man beside her bedside.

"_Link_," she whispers inaudibly and alters her peaceful facial features.

Since Link was blessed with sensitive ears, he heard clearly and smiles as she murmurs his name repetitively and, unbeknownst to him, lovingly. He bends curiously towards the Hylian Queen's sleeping self.

Link could see clearly that Zelda held a smile; an ironic smile that held none of happiness but a pitiful wistfulness. He frowns and cocks his head in confusion. Zelda cradles a string instrument, her fingers almost seeming like it was to strum a song.

'_But why? And what are… ?_' He thinks, curiously leaning closer.

There—tiny, dew-like teardrops adorn the graying strings of Zelda's harp.

**[end]**

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!  
Also if you want more of this, there is Teardrops On My Harp in Link's Point Of View. Check it out!


End file.
